A number of board games have been designed for the simulation of the game of baseball. However, in most of these board games the action taken by the players relies mainly on chance, such as by the throw of dice, the spin of a wheel, or the taking of a card indicating the play. Thus, none of these games actually duplicates much of the games possibilities and excitement that can occur in the field of play of an actual game. For example, in a real game of baseball a pitcher has the option of delivering various types of pitches which can result in the call of either a ball or a strike, or which can be hit by the batter. Also, with a man on base, the pitcher has the option of throwing the ball to the base in an attempt to catch the runner off base. A batter has the option of allowing a pitched ball to pass or to swing at the ball. If the batter swings he can miss the ball for a strike, or hit the ball. If the batter hits the ball, he can hit it on the ground or in the air and can attempt to hit it to a desired part of the field. Also, the batter has the option of attempting to bunt the ball. The team on defense has the option of where to place the men in the field based on the batters ability. Also, when a ball is hit, the fielders can either catch or not catch the ball, and once caught, the ball may have to be thrown to a particular base in order to achieve an out.
In order to more exactly duplicate the actual play of the game of baseball, it would be desirable to have a board game which allows the players to make all or most of these decisions which occur in an actual game and to limit the actions made by chance, such as by the throw of dice.